


A Naked Night In

by KuroBakura



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tom watched and got drunk. Drunk but not wasted, Adam tries to do things on Tom and well...it doesn't go well or at least Adam think it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Naked Night In

It has been two days since Adam arrived at Tom's hotel as a surprise. They were staying the room tonight to have romantic night with each other, they ordered pizza and were watching a movie on Adam's laptop. The movie was “Only Lovers Left Alive”. Also, they were drinking alcohol and juice. ..Not so much the juice, though. They were not wasted...yet. It started to kick in a bit within the first half of the movie. When Tom's half-naked scene popped up in the movie and Adam's widened he looked at Tom.

“DAMN GIRL! …You got a nice body. ...I seriously wish I was Eve right now. ” Adam said. Tom laughed and looked at Adam.

“EHEHEHEHEH! Oh, darling! ...You can look if you want to. I'm not as innocent as you think I am.” Tom said, with one eyebrow raised. Adam blushed and looked down. They are adults but...Adam was not ready to take it to the new level in their relationship. Not going to lie, he is tempted to take a sneak peak. Adam felt a hand on his thigh and looked up.

“Sweetheart, you know I would only do this if you are ready. I do not want to force you to do things you do not want to do or feel uncomfortable doing. I want to you to go at your own pace. Do not worry, dear.” Tom told Adam. Adam leaned over and kissed Tom.

“I know. Thanks, honey.” Adam said, after letting go of Tom.

“You are welcome.” Tom said. Tom and Adam laid on the couch in the suite, cuddling, watching the movie. When the movie finished, Adam looked over at Tom. The alcohol was starting to kick in.

“...That was an amazing movie. Also, I so wish I was Eve in that scene. You have some fucking nice legs!” Adam said, slurring his words a bit. Both Adam and Tom were completely wasted but having a great time. A few minutes, later Adam and Tom were standing up and looking in to the camera on Adam's phone trying to take a picture.

“Quit grabbing and squeezing my butt, Hiddleston! We are trying to take a picture here, not make a porn.” Adam said, laughing.

“Sorry, darling.” Tom said. As soon as they got comfy again, Tom jumped up. He look over at Adam and Adam was grinning from ear to ear.

“You sneaky shit.” Tom said.

“Well, you grabbed mine!” Adam retorted.

“Yes, but I did not pinch it.” Tom said.

“....But...But...Hiddlesbooty.” Adam said. Tom eyes widen and laughed.

“Wait...what? Did you just say “Hiddlesbooty”?!” Tom asked, laughing.

“Yes, I did.” Adam said.

“Please tell me this is a word you only have came up with?” Tom asked. Adam looked at the ground and shook his head.

“Oh dear. Well...at least you are the one saying it and in private.” Tom said. Adam looked back up and kissed Tom. When they stopped, Tom looked at Adam.

“What other words have people created based on me?” Tom asked, curious about this.

“That's actually the only one I really know about.” Adam said, telling the truth.

“Oh. Lets just take the picture then.” Tom said, smiling.

“Okay then.” Adam said. They got back in to position and took a few pictures.

“Well, since that is done. What do you want to next?” Adam asked.

“Not sure.” Tom replied. Suddenly, Adam got an idea.

“Wait on the bed. I will be right back.” Adam went in to the bedroom and walked out the something hot pink in his hands.

“Um...what is that you're holding?” Tom asked.

“It is a massager.” Adam told him.

“For your neck and back?” Tom asked.

“No...it is for...um...” Adam began to say but got nervous.

“For what?” Tom asked.

“...For inside your...butt.” Adam said,

“Inside my what?!” Tom asked, in shock.

“You know, your ass.” Adam replied.

“How the hell would someone be able to use that?!” Tom asked.

“Well...I could help you with that. If you would like me to? I will not hurt you, I promise.” Adam told Tom, holding a tube/bottle of something.

“Is that a tube of lube?” Tom asked.

“Yes, It's going to help you.” Adam said. Tom took a breath.

“...Oh alright. Can I stop at any time?” Tom said.

“Of course. I am not forcing you to do this.” Adam said. Tom nodded in agreement to participate in this.

“What do you need to me to do?” Tom asked Adam, was now sitting on the couch.

“First, sit on the bed.” Adam told him. Tom walked over and sat down next him.

“Now what?” Tom asked.

“Now, take off your pants and underwear and...” Adam was interrupted by the shock on Tom's face.

“Wait...I have to do take off both of them off in order to do this?” Tom asked.

“Yes, Tom.” Adam said. Tom thought about it for a second and then sighed.

“Okay.” Tom said. Tom turned forward and unbuckled his belt. Then he slipped off his pants and then quickly took off his underwear. His covered his crotch with hands. Adam looked down and Tom held his hands closer to his crotch.

“Honey, we are the only adult men in this hotel room. It's fine for us to see each others' dingalings.” Adam said.

“Then take off your pants as well.” Tom said.

“Will it make your more comfortable?” Adam asked.

“Yes.” Tom replied.

“Alright. I will do that then.” Adam said. He got up and took off his bottoms. Adam stood in front of Tom, showing him his twig and berries.

“Um...Uh...Oh my.” Tom said, blushing.

“See, I am not embarrassed to show you mine. In fact, I am very comfortable showing it to you. I may not be ready for sex but being like this in front of you I am.” Adam explained to Tom. Tom could not stop staring.

“Tom?” Adam piped up. Tom broke out of this trance and looked up.

“Yes, darling?” Tom asked.

“You ready?” Adam asked. Tom took a breath.

“Yes.” Tom replied. Adam sat back down on the bed.

“Now, move back on to the bed and on your knees.” Adam told him. Tom crawled to the middle of the bed and got on to his knees. Adam crawled over and bent down to look at Tom's hole.

“Ah. Perfect.” Adam said.

“Um...Adam?” Tom piped up.

“Yes, hon?” Adam replied.

“...Never mind.” Tom said, blushing.

“Did I make uncomfortable with my comment just now?” Adam said.

“Just a tad but it is okay. I'm very comfortable with you as well so it is not that bad, to honest.” Tom answered.

Adam reached over kissed the left side of Tom's neck and then moved back to where he was at. Adam popped open the tube of lube and put a quarter size dot of lube on to his hands. He moved it a bit between his fingers and then rubbed it on Tom's hole. Adam then took the massager and put some on that. He placed the massager up to Tom's hole and looked up.

“I'm going to put in now.” Adam told Tom. Tom nodded and took a breath. Adam rubbed it against Tom's ass twice and then inserted it.

“AAH!” Tom shouted, falling on to the bed, ass up in the air.

“Tom, honey, relax.” Adam said. Tom took a quick breath as Adam continued pushing the massager inside Tom. After he got it in, he looked over at Tom, who was trying not to look in the back of him. He was not embarrassed because of Adam doing this to him but because he felt like he was not attractive enough for Adam.

“Tom...are you...Tom, you okay?” Adam asked.

“...Yes.” Tom said.

“Tom Hiddleston, you know that you are lying when you say that. If you want me to stop, we do not have to do thi-!” Adam tried to tell him but was interrupted when Tom looked at him, blushing.

“No, that is not what I mean at all. ...I know that you love me for my personality but do you find me physically attractive as well? ...Because I do not think I am that at all or what you see in me.” Tom asked.

“Yes, I do. You are also attractive, Tom. You beauty is from within, which is very charming and sexy. No person's body is perfect, Tom.” Adam said. Tom smiled at his man.

“Hey, Adam?” Tom piped up.

“Yea?” Adam said.

“..Do you mind if we do not do this and just cuddle instead?” Tom asked. Adam smiled.

“Sure, Babe.” Adam answered. Adam looked back down and removed the massager from Tom's arse.

“Let me just bring this to the bathroom and wash it.” Adam said, moving over to one of the sides of the bed to get off. Adam got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. Tom looked at Adam's bum as he walked.

“Ooh! He has such a cute tush!” Tom thought, fan-boying silently to himself. He suddenly got an idea and acted on it quickly. A couple of minutes later, Adam came back out of the bathroom, Tom was now fully undressed, laying on the bed.

“Tom...um...wow. I thought you just wanted to cuddle?” Adam asked.

“Did I say I wanted to cuddle a certain way, my dear?” Tom said, smiling and holding out his hand. Adam blushed but was not nervous. He felt very comfortable around Tom with or with out clothes on.

“Can I take my top off as well?” Adam asked.

“Go for it.” Tom replied. Adam took off his tee and walked over to his lover. He stood looking at Tom.

“You have an amazing body. ...I never knew you had some hair on your chest and body? Not to mention some muscle.” Tom said.

“Does it gross you out?” Adam asked.

“No, not at all! Actually....oh shit!” Tom said, looking down in front of him. He forgot that he was totally naked.

“What's wrong?” Adam said, puzzled.

“...I forgot we were naked and now...I am nervous that I will get an erection.” Tom told him and then turned over on the bed. Adam was now suddenly curious.

“Oh?” Adam asked. Tom did not reply or say anything.

“Tom...you do not have to be shy. I love you for who you are.” Adam said. Tom still didn't reply.

“Do you still want to cuddle? We can cuddle under the covers, if that will make it more comfortable for you.” Adam said suggesting this idea. Tom took a breath.

“Yes, I do. Okay but just to warn you, if you feel something poking you, do not react too much, please.” Tom said.

“I promise.” Adam said. Tom got up and then got under the covers. Adam got under the covers and got comfy.

“Roll over here, cutie.” Adam said, looking at Tom. Tom looked over at his boyfriend and rolled over to him. Adam held Tom in his arms. Suddenly, Tom and Adam's eyes widened.

“Um...who's penis is that?” Tom asked.

“I am not sure. It could be either one of us.” Adam replied. Adam then suddenly got an idea.

“I am not sure unless I look under the blanket, darling.” Adam said as he lifted up the covers.

“Adam, no!” Tom said. It was too late though, the covers were pulled up ll the way. Both of their penises were now exposed though, Adam's had more of a shade covering because of the way he was laying.

“Wow. Um....ooh.” Adam said, getting flustered. The one person who was erected was Tom and Adam could not take his eyes off of it.

“Um, Adam...you do not have to keep looking at it.” Tom told him.

“...I do not actually I can stop, Tom.” Adam said. Tom tried to pull the covers down.

“Adam, please stop.” Tom said. Adam looked at Tom and realized that he was making him uncomfortable.

“I am sorry. I just ruin everything tonight, did I?” Adam said, tearing up.

Tom said tried to touch his cheek but Adam moved Tom's hand away from him. Adam got out of bed and got on to his laptop. Adam was going to try to change the time and day to leave from the airline site.

“Adam...” Tom said but could not get more words out of his mouth.

“I'll leave tomorrow.” Adam said.

“What?!” Tom asked, confused.

“Tom, please don't. It is my fault. I was moving too fast for you, relationship. ..Maybe I should not have came here.” Adam thought. Tom could not believe what he was hearing. Tom got out of bed, at this point, he did not care if he was naked. He walked over to Adam and put his arms around him.

“Adam, please do not think that. I know you love me and is comfortable looking at our naked bodies. Yes, we are adults. ...I just never expected that you would be ready for things like this. I'm not mad or upset at you...I was caught off-guard that's all. I am ready as long as you are. I love that you are here and I love you so much. I am truly sorry if it seemed like I was mad or anything. Please...stay with me?” Tom explained to him then kissed the top of his head. Adam sighed, closed his laptop, turned around and hugged Tom.

“I know. It's just...you mean so much to be and I am afraid of screwing it up....like I just did now. I love you, too Tom. I'm sorry if I upset you just now.” Adam said.

“It's okay. It was just a misunderstanding. Do not dwell on it. Everything is fine now. Also..you still owe me a cuddle, darling.” Tom said, smiling and then winked. Tom let go and Adam got up from the chair. He held one of Tom's hands and they walked over to the bed.

“Do you want to put some clothes on?” Adam asked.

“...Nah. Now, I'm fine with being naked and showing my ding dong in front of you.” Tom said. Adam burst out laughing.

“Did you just say “ding dong”?!” Adam asked, laughing.

“Yes.” Tom said, now laughing as well. Several seconds later they calmed and laid on the bed.

“Oh, Tom, you are truly one of kind.” Adam said.

“You are as well, darling. Now...roll on over here so I can put arms around you.” Tom said. Adam gently moved closer to his man and they wrapped their arms around each other.

“You smell nice.” Tom said. Adam looked up at Tom.

“Quit pinching my butt so hard, Hiddles!” Adam exclaimed.

“You looked at my penis!” Tom retorted.

“And it was burdened with glorious purpose!” Adam blurted out without even thinking. Tom began burst out giggling.

“EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! Okay.” Tom said, stopping. Adam lean up to Tom's ear and whispered.

“Hey. I said “quit pinching so hard” not stop completely.” Tom smiled and decided to go for it. Suddenly, Adam jumped a bit, not hurting Tom. He looked up at Tom. Tom looked down and grinned.

“Oh, you sneaky shit.” Adam said. Suddenly. Groped Tom's arse, making him jump.

“OOH! ...That actually feels very nice.” Tom said. They groped each other for a minute and stopped. As they got comfy, Adam yawned. Tom looked at the clock on the side table. It was now 1 am.

“Oh wow. ...You ready to go to sleep, Adam. ...Adam?” Tom asked. He looked down and saw that Adam fell asleep in his arms.

“Aw. He is so cute.” Tom thought to himself. He kissed the top of Adam's head, leaned over gently, turned off the lamp and got comfy with Adam in his arms.

“Goodnight, darling.” Tom said as he fell asleep. Neither of them let go of each other that whole time.

 

_ **-The Next Morning-** _

Tom opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times There was some sunlight peaking through the curtains. He looked down at Adam, who was silently snoring.

“Awe.” Tom said to himself. He tapped Adam's shoulder that was peaking out from the blanket.

“Hey, darling. I do not mean to wake you but I need to use the restroom.” Tom asked. Adam let go and hugged Tom's pillow instead.

“Okay, Darling. I was just waking up anyway.” Adam replied. Adam's lips formed in to a pout as he fell back asleep. Tom kissed Adam's forehead and got out of bed. He walked in to the bathroom, did his thing and then turned on the sink. As he moved, he suddenly felt his heading pounding a bit.

“SHIT. What did we do last night? I know that we did get naked but...huh?” Tom thought to himself. Suddenly, he saw the hot pink massager in sitting near the sink.

“What is this?” Tom said, picking it up and looking at it. Suddenly, he smelled the lube from last night coming from the trash can.

“Why does it suddenly smell like chocolate and why is my arse so sore?” Tom thought. Suddenly...it clicked. Adam was stretching in the bed when suddenly he heard the door fly open.

'ADAM MITCHEL LAMBERT!” Tom shouted. Adam saw coming out of the bathroom, looking at him. He held up the object to show Adam.

“You said this was a massager!” Tom said, in shock.

“Yes, it technically is. It has dual purpose.” Adam explained.

“Then why did you stick in my arse?!” Tom said, forgetting that Adam mentioned the other part last night.

“That is the other dual purpose for it.” Adam said.

“Yes, for...my..butt.” Tom said, now remember what Adam said. Suddenly, the object began to vibrate in Tom's hand.

“OH GOD! ” Tom shouted in shock and threw it on the bed as it was still vibrating. Adam laid on the bed and began to laugh out loud.

“THAT WAS NOT A MASSAGER! THAT WAS A FUCKING VIBRATOR AND IT WAS IN MY ARSE LAST NIGHT!” Tom said

“OH MY GOD, TOM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love you so fucking much. At least it was brand new before I used it, Tom.” Adam said. He looked at Tom, was looking at Adam.

“...I am not going to get drunk with you again for a while, you that, right?” Tom said, laughing.

“I know.” Adam replied.

“I still love you.” Tom said.

“I love you, too, Tom.” Adam said. Both of them got ready and went out for breakfast it was now around 9 in morning. As they were sitting at a table in the restaurant, Adam handed Tom a note. Tom opened, read it and smiled. He looked up at Adam.

“Because you made it the best morning ever, darling.” Tom replied. Adam and Tom leaned over and kissed.

“I so glad I decided not to leave.” Adam said. Tom held Adam's hands in his and replied.

“Me too, darling.”

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
